koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Otto Baynes
Otto Baynes (オットー・スピノーラ, Otto Spinola) is an English privateer and one of the protagonists of Uncharted Waters: New Horizons. His first flagship is named "Simpleton" while the galleon he takes from the Spanish is called "Fools". Role in Games During the height of England's feud with Spain, Otto is appointed by King Henry VIII to subvert the Spanish navy's designs on monopolizing the Americas, though his jealous rival Gilbert has him poorly equipped for the journey. After winning over the rowdy Matthew as his first mate, the two of them infiltrate Seville and steal a galleon for their own usage. Their repeated battles with Spain leads them to befriend Catalina who initially accuses them of attacking her two cohorts. They later encounter an Italian explorer whose tip leads them to raid a Spanish frigate filled with gold from the New World. As Otto fulfills more of his liege's requests, he is finally tasked with leading half of England's remaining fleet to deter Spain's larger forces. To his surprise, however, the opposing navy's attack against Marquis Martinez as well as the financial woes they suffered from Catalina's piracy has left them considerably weakened. Otto's decision not to take advantage of their vulnerability stems from his desire to fight the "Invincible" Spanish armada on equal terms. This earns him Commander Ezequiel's respect as well as a proper duel between them at Bordeaux Bay; the battle ends with the victorious Otto sparing the Spanish officer. Although Gilbert chastises Otto for not finishing off the enemy commander, the king deems his actions as just and promotes him to admiral. Catalina's story has Otto confront the female pirate over her kidnapping of Lucia to lure out João. Initially prepared to arrest her, he realizes the woman's actions were not done out of malice and entrusts that she set things right. He makes a cameo appearance during Miranda's scenario in Daikoukai Jidai Gaiden. He is one of two characters the player may speak to regarding the legend of the Holy Grail, the other being Gilbert. Personality Calm and honorable to a fault, Otto is the epitome of an English gentleman. His rational mind allows him to properly assess any situation without being clouded by personal bias or emotions. He is respected by others for his humility and courteous manners, though that does little to abate Gilbert's envy of him. While more likely to resort to pragmatic measures in battle, his sense of honor prevents him from going too far. Quotes *"Help me battle for the glory of England." Gameplay Otto's scenario is very difficult from start to finish due to the constant amount of battles that rise in difficulty. Therefore, it is only recommended for veterans who have a good handle on the battle system. Unlike in Catalina's story, players are actually authorized by England to attack other fleets, especially those belonging to Spain. Succeeding in raids not only yields numerous rewards, but also results in new ranks provided by the king. Otto has the distinct advantage of starting with higher levels and acquiring a free galleon later on, making early battles less hard. Gallery Otto Baynes Artwork (UW2).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons artwork Otto Baynes (UW2PC).png|Uncharted Waters: New Horizons portrait Otto Baynes (UWO).png|Uncharted Waters Online appearance Category:Uncharted Waters Characters